Carey
Carey is the 4th largest city in the state of Pekasno, and is located in the County of Casey. Carey is a very rich and safe city. Carey is the second largest city in the Elesa-Carey metropolitan area. Carey is ranked as the best town to raise a family for whites only. Carey is ranked as the 4th least diverse city in Enhofe, and although people criticize it for being too conservative as in not allowing too many foreigners, most people praise it's homogeneity, since Carey is a very peaceful, well educated, and rich city. Demographics Carey's white population in 1990 was 100%, thus they allowed few immigrants in, however today Carey has banned immigration of non-whites. Crime Carey is a very safe city with a violent crime rate below a rate of 50 per 100,000. However, Carey had no crime in the 1990, today all crimes are committed by mixed people, despite making up only 2% of the population. Age Structure Poverty by ages Poverty by race Educational Attainment for 25-65 Like all non-slaved homogeneous areas, Carey has one of the best educational standards in Enhofe. Almost 100% of it's total population aged 25-65 has a bachelor's degree, whereas 4/5 adults have a bachelor's degree. However, most adults in Carey actually work in Elesa, and got their education in Elesa. Like Elesa, affrimative action makes whites pay to support minorities, thus they are the only people in poverty. Unemployment rate for races aged 25-65 Like all conservative suburbs/cities, Carey's unemployment rate is very low. Like all affrimative action cities, Carey is very unfair to whites. Employment for 15-24 The amount of teens who work in Carey is much higher than that of Enhofe average. Although one would criticize it as "child labour" in fact, all teen workers are willingly working, thus this way adults who have high skills can work in more skillful fields. Carey has been praised for this smart strategy, and is being practiced in other conservative cities also. Employment for 65 and older No seniors work in Carey, and Carey is considered somewhat of a retirement area for seniors, generally seniors are tooken care by teens or younger adults. Income and Taxes Income in Carey is very high, as many workers in Carey work in strong professional jobs in nearby Elesa. That being said Mixed people still do small works due to their lack of skills, and because of that they still make less than $40,000 a year. However, due to affrimative action, minorities recieve a huge amount of benefit from whites. The amount of tax you pay while purchasing items is 6%. Healthcare Like most suburbs, Carey has only 1 hospitals, which was built more recently in 1997. That equals to 1.41 hospitals per 100,000, which is slightly above Enhofe average. Many people in Carey go to Elesa for healthcare when needed. Obesity of those 25 and older Obesity in Carey is like Elesa, being extremely low when compared to Enhofe average. Children and teenager obesity rate Compared to most cities in Enhofe, child and teenager obesity is almost unnoticeable, making it a very healthy city.